Bajo las alas de un ángel caído
by Minxita
Summary: Y después de que aquellos dos años pasasen para los dos piratas adolescentes, era la hora de iniciar aquello que parecía ser su nueva aventura, su nueva vida juntos. Pero, ¿acaso significaba que su vida sería más fácil ahora? ¿De verdad June creía que aquel vil y rastrero Shichibukai la dejaría en paz?-Secuela de "Un Linaje Maldito" LuffyxOC
1. Chapter 1

Se despertó muy temprano. Miró el reloj. Apenas eran las seis de la madrugada. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Se miró en el espejo mientras se sujetaba su rojizo cabello en una larga trenza que caía sobre su hombro derecho. Sonrió. Ese día, tras dos años, volvería a verle.

Se acercó a la puerta del armario y empezó a hacer las maletas. Dejó fuera una camiseta y unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, junto con unas sandalias.

- ¡June, a desayunar!- le llamó Ace desde el pasillo. La chica salió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. Hoy es el gran día, tienes que estar bien nutrida porque Zzz…

- ¡Ace, la narcolepsia!- exclamó June mientras el chico caía de espaldas.

El pelinegro se desperezó y se levantó del suelo y June suspiró profundamente. Ambos se dirigieron al comedor central, donde todos desayunaban alegres. Jozu y Haruta lloriqueaban en una esquina.

- ¡June-chan, no te vayas!- decía Jozu entre sollozos-. Con lo bien que lo hemos pasado…

- ¡Eso, es! ¡Y Padre te echará de menos también!- exclamó Haruta. Miró al gigante de mostacho albino-. ¿Verdad, Padre?

- ¡Gurarararara! ¡Claro que sí, Haruta! Pero no creo que sea motivo para llorar, que la volveremos a ver en el Nuevo Mundo. ¡Dejad de lloriquear y dadle un buen hasta pronto a June!

- No os preocupéis, nos volveremos a ver pronto, chicos. Gracias por todo, señor- se dirigió a Marco y le abrazó con fuerza-. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Marco-nii-san.

- Lo mismo digo, pequeña. Visítanos pronto.

Mientras June se despedía de todos, Shanks apareció con su banda.

- ¿Preparada?- le dijo el pelirrojo.

- Preparada y lista para zarpar, señor.

June subió a bordo de la nave de Akagami y se despidió por última vez de la Banda de Shirohige. Miró al horizonte. Tardarían, si el viento era constante, alrededor de tres horas en llegar al punto donde se debían separar.

- ¿Entusiasmada por ver a tu queridísimo Luffy?- le dijo Shanks. La pelirroja enrojeció-. Es una broma. Pero deberás entender que Luffy no es de ese tipo de gente que te volverá a dejar irte de la banda de nuevo así como así, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé. Quizás sea lo mejor. Pero espero que sepa perdonarme lo que hice ese día en Sabaody. Quizás, el intentar detenerle y preocuparle no fue buena idea. Pero gracias a vosotros soy más fuerte, y no pienso permitir que nada nos separe.

* * *

Luffy saltaba de alegría ante la idea de volver a ver a sus queridísimos nakamas. No había vuelto a verlos desde aquel incidente en Sabaody y no había vuelto a ver a June desde Marineford. ¿Estaría allí? Rayleigh le prometió que sí pero, ¿y si no querría volver a viajar con él? Estaba pensando demasiado en ello y, como de costumbre, pensar le daba dolor de cabeza.

Entre la muchedumbre que había en Sabaody y la gran cantidad de piratas aglomerados por allí, Luffy no lograba encontrar el bar de Shakkie. Siguió su camino, pero algo lo agarró de la enorme mochila que cargaba, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás y quedar indefenso, sin posibilidad de girarse, como una tortuga. Se quitó la mochila y miró hacia la persona que le había hecho volcar. Era una mujer de cabellos rojizos y mirada dorada que logró identificar a la primera.

- ¡June!- exclamó mientras la abrazaba-. ¡Has venido!

- Claro que iba a venir, capitán.

Luffy le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió. June se soltó de su abrazo y miró hacia la mochila.

- ¿Qué demonios haces con eso y con esta capa?- preguntó.

- Oh, esto… Es cosa de Hancock.

- ¿Boa Hancock? ¿La Shichibukai loca?

- Ehm, sí, creo que sí es esa… Oye, si te digo algo, ¿estarás celosa?

- ¿Por?

- Me ha pedido matrimonio.

June empezó a reír sin parar, cayendo al suelo. Luffy se sonrojó de vergüenza y la ayudó a levantarse.

- ¡Es verdad! ¡No te estoy mintiendo!

- Sé que no me mientes, porque cuando lo haces, tu cara te delata. Pero es que me parece increíble que esa mujer que tanto odia a los hombres te pida matrimonio.

- Todo el mundo cambia.

- Yo no soy todo el mundo. Tan sólo te aviso que sigo siendo una asesina.

- Eso ya no me importa. Lo que me importa es que al final has aceptado que sea tu capitán. ¡Shishishishishi! ¡Vámonos a ver a Shakkie!

Durante la larga caminata, la mochila de Luffy chocó contra alguien. June miró al hombre. Era alto y gordo, con el pelo negro y una cicatriz en el rostro. Iba vestido como Luffy, hacía dos años, pero parecía que la ropa no le cubría la enorme barriga que tenía. Aquel hombre los fulminó con la mirada.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Luffy.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme eso?- exclamó el hombre-. ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy?- miró de reojo a June y la agarró del brazo, acercándola a él-. ¿Es que quieres que tu chica sufra?

- ¡Suéltame, imbécil!- gritó June mientras se soltaba del agarre del falso Mugiwara y le daba una bofetada.

- ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¡Ahora vas a morir!

Apuntó a la cabeza a la pelirroja, pero algo le dio otro golpe, haciendo que el arma cayese al suelo.

- Lo siento otra vez- dijo Luffy de nuevo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, eh?

Una extraña oleada surgió del cuerpo de Luffy. Los falsos Mugiwara cayeron inconscientes y June quedó estupefacta.

- Corre, vámonos- le dijo Luffy mientras tiraba de ella y salía corriendo.

- ¿Has usado el Haki del Rey?

- ¡Sí! Rayleigh me enseñó a usarlo. Lo empleé contra animales, pero no contra personas.

June frenó en seco cuando percibió un extraño olor a sangre y lavanda.

- ¿Hueles eso?- le preguntó a Luffy.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿De dónde procede…?

- Dímelo, que me estás empezando a parecer un perro.

June no respondió y salió corriendo siguiendo el olor. Buscó por los callejones, hasta dar con la fuente. Era Doflamingo.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?- le dijo seria-. Ya no puedo hacer nada para ti. Ya no puedes volver a chantajearme con ninguno de mis hermanos porque ni siquiera yo sé dónde están los dos.

- ¿Tus hermanos? Esos ya no me interesan. Tengo curiosidad por conocer en persona al hombre que destruyó mi negocio de La Casa de Subastas. ¿Sabes cuántos beneficios me causaba ese local?

- Sabes que no puedes controlar a un poseedor del Haki. Ni a un ángel.

- Pero al resto de tus preciados nakamas, sí, ¿verdad? He logrado que no volviesen a colocar tu recompensa en los carteles. ¿Sabes? Trabajar para mí te da muchos privilegios…

June maldijo por lo bajo. Salió del callejón y un panfleto cayó a sus pies. _"Reclutamiento de miembros para la nueva banda de Mugiwara"_. ¿Qué? Se giró hacia Doflamingo, pero ya no estaba. Buscó a Luffy con la mirada y lo encontró cuando vio que dos personas, parecidas a Sanji y a Zoro, se lo llevaban a algún lugar. June intentó alcanzarlos, pero chocó contra alguien.

- ¿June?- preguntó aquella voz que tan familiar le sonaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo alguien a su lado-. ¿No deberías estar con Luffy? Hace unos instantes te vimos junto a él.

- ¡Zoro-kun! ¡Sanji-kun!- exclamó-. Tengo que contaros algo muy importante.

June le contó lo de los falsos Mugiwara y la razón por la que se habían llevado a su capitán. La historia no pareció sorprenderles mucho.

- La verdad- dijo Zoro-. Ya lo sabía. Me encontré con tu doble… Era una niña con el pelo tintado.

- ¡No te rías de ella, marimo!- exclamó Sanji-. June-chan, ¿sabes dónde se han llevado a Luffy?

Les enseñó el panfleto.

- Supongo que se lo llevarían hasta allí para demostrar lo fuerte que es el falso capitán pero…

- Pero Luffy acabará haciendo una de las suyas y llamando la atención de los marines, ¿verdad?

June asintió y los dos piratas salieron corriendo.

- ¿Adónde vais?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- A detener a tu novio. ¿A qué si no?

* * *

Luffy miró a su alrededor. El montón de piratas aglomerados en aquel Groove en el que, supuestamente, se estaba celebrando la reunión de la Banda de Mugiwara, estaban extasiados ante la idea de un baño de sangre, tan sólo para ganar fama y conseguir una oportunidad para ser el Rey de Los Piratas.

- Exactamente, ¿por qué estoy aquí?- preguntó Luffy.

- ¿No lo sabes?- le dijo el falso él-. ¡Estás aquí para presenciar el poder de la nueva banda de Mugiwara!

_"¿Mi nueva banda…?"_, pensó Luffy extrañado, _"Yo no voy a cambiar de banda…"_.

- ¡Eh, tú! ¡El gordo!- exclamó una voz y Luffy se giró. June estaba entre toda aquella muchedumbre-. Suelta al canijo.

- ¡June! ¡Has venido!- exclamó Luffy sonriendo.

- ¿JUNE? ¿EUSTASS JUNE? ¡Ah!- exclamó la falsa Nami.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- reclamó el falso Luffy.

- Esa es la supuesta novia del verdadero Luffy. Puede desmantelar toda nuestra mentira…

- ¡Finge que la conoces, idiota!- el falso Mugiwara se dirigió hacia June-. ¡June, preciosa!

- Aléjate de mi vista, impostor- le respondió mientras lo apartaba de ella con un empujón, justo antes de ver cómo el hombre era aplastado por una enorme hacha.

- ¡Kuroi Tenshi!-exclamó una voz a lo lejos. Distinguió a un Pacifista y a Sentomaru junto a él.

- Ay, no…- dijo June con una gota de sudor frío bajándole por el cuello-. Sentomaru-san, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el Luffy verdadero.

- ¿Recuerdas la batalla de Marineford? Aunque me involucré como vuestra aliada, mi recompensa no volvió al mercado… Valgo 500 millones. Sentomaru-san estará enfadado por haberte ayudado.

Luffy cayó hacia atrás por la impresión. ¿500 millones? ¡Eso era mucho!

- ¡June-san!- exclamó Sentomaru-. ¿Quién es ese hombre?

- Él es...

Luffy se quitó la capa y dejó la mochila a un lado.

- No entiendo qué ocurre- dijo-, pero si hay que pelear, peleo.

- ¡Mugiwara!- exclamaron todos los que se encontraban en el Groove.

- ¡Es idéntico al cartel!- se oyó por el fondo.

- ¡Entonces, el otro era un impostor!

Un murmullo se extendió por todo el Groove.

- ¡June-san, detenlo!- le ordenó Sentomaru.

- Lo siento, pero yo solo obedezco órdenes de Donquixote Doflamingo. Lo dice el contrato.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua a modo de disgusto. Mandó a Los Pacifista a atacarle, pero Luffy usó su Haki para esquivarlos. Destruyó a uno de ellos y, agarrando de la mano a June, salió corriendo del Groove. Cuando logró esquivar a los marines, Zoro y Sanji aparecieron y destruyeron al otro cyborg. Los marines les persiguieron durante bastante tiempo, pero Luffy utilizó su Haki, acabando con la mayoría de ellos. Pero, cuando parecía que llegarían al Sunny Go, alguien agarró a June por la espalda.

- ¡June!- exclamó-. ¡Hacia dieciséis años que no te veía! ¡Cuánto has crecido!

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Tú eres…! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

- ¿Ni siquieras saludas como es debido a tu onii-san? ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

- ¿ONII-SAN?- exclamaron los tres chicos sorprendidos.

- Mamá me pidió que te trajera esto- le entregó un cuaderno.

Los cuatro fijaron la mirada en aquel extraño libro y, cuando levantaron la mirada hacia Tenshi, había desaparecido.

- ¿Pero qué…?- exclamaron Luffy y Sanji.

- Primero Eustass Kidd y ahora este tipo. Tú tienes una familia llena de locos, ¿no?- le dijo Zoro.

June se encogió de hombros. Miró a su espalda. Los marines les alcanzaban. Chasqueó la lengua.

- Mira que son obstinados- murmuró-. Luffy, encárgate de una mitad y yo de la otra.

Luffy asintió y, haciendo uso del Haki, derribó a la mitad de los marines. Se percató de la presencia de una persona sobre la raíz de uno de los árboles y, al ver que era Rayleigh, le sonrió ampliamente mientras le saludaba.

June intentó apartar su mente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Extendió las manos, cerró los ojos e respiró profundamente. Se mostró en su forma de ángel, pero sin las alas. Murmuró unas palabras inteligibles para los chicos y un círculo mágico bajo sus pies apareció y una especie de rayo salió de él y, al impactar contra los soldados, paralizó a los marines, convirtiéndolos en piedra.

- ¡Guau, ¿qué ha sido eso?- exclamó Luffy.

- Es una de las habilidades de los ángeles. Podemos controlar la velocidad del tiempo, la vida, la muerte…

Los ojos de Luffy se iluminaron. Sonrió ampliamente. Con ella a su lado estaba seguro de que lograría llegar al trono del Rey de los Piratas. June y Luffy salieron corriendo y el espadachín y el cocinero se vieron obligados a seguirles el ritmo.

- ¡Venga, chicos!- exclamó Luffy-. ¡Tengo ganas de una aventura!


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback**

— No— dijo el joven Trafalgar con tono frío—. No te estuvo engañando conmigo, Mugiwara-ya.

— Al menos, dime de qué la conoces.

— ¿Para qué? Sé que no te vas a molestar en escucharme— Luffy frunció el ceño mientras Law pasaba lentamente las páginas del periódico—. ¿De verdad estas así de preocupado porque un chico como yo pueda ser competencia? Soy mono, pero no creo que sea el tipo de persona para ella. Creo que ella prefiere a los tipos como tú: inconscientes, alocados, idiotas...— Luffy enarcó una ceja y Law se encogió de hombros—. Pregunta a otra persona la respuesta a tu pregunta. Preguntále a June.

— Pero es que me da vergüenza preguntarle a ella...

— Oi, Luffy, déjalo ya— le ordenó el médico—. Conozco a June desde que era pequeña. Su madre fue mi maestra en la facultad de medicina, eso es todo. ¿Contento?

― Creo que sí, pero la próxima vez me lo dices directamente. A veces me siento el más inteligente, ¿sabes?

Law suspiró. En parte, aquello que le dijo a Luffy era verdad. Había sido aprendiz de la habilidosa cirujana Eliza Jones y June había estado en el mismo quirófano que él varias veces; pero aquello no era ni la mitad de la razón por la que June y el joven Cirujano de La Muerte se habían hecho grandes amigos, y Doflamingo lo sabía muy bien.

**Fin Flashback**

* * *

Lo odiaba. Odiaba verla junto a él. Odiaba lo bien que se llevaban el uno con el otro, pero sobretodo, odiaba tener que deberle la vida al hombre que estaba acaparando a June. Y aquello no era lo peor de todo.

Después de haberse encontrado de nuevo con él, la dichosa pelirroja desapareció, quién sabe a dónde. Luffy cada vez estaba más enfadado y, aunque no lo quisiese admitir, estaba muy pero que muy celoso de Law o de la persona que estuviese al lado de la joven Kuroi Tenshi. Punk Hazard tan sólo le causaba dolores de cabeza, pero lo peor era que la decision de ir a Punk Hazard había sido suya. Maldito fuese su espíritu aventurero.

Se sacudió el pelo y suspiró. Por alguna razón, aparte de todo aquello de Hodi y Caribou, la Isla Gyojin había sido fantástica, pero aquella isla medio nevada medio ardiente era lo peor que había visto en siglos.

― Luffy, ¿ocurre algo? ― murmuró Sanji mientras se sentaba al lado del joven capitán―. Si es por June-chan, todos sabemos que puede arreglárselas completamente sola. Además, ella y Trafalgar son amigos de la infancia, por lo que quizás no le hagan daño.

― Has dicho quizás― recalcó Luffy―. La palabra "quizás" nunca suele ser buena.

Y, técnicamente, Luffy acertó. Mientras aquella charla transcurría, June se hallaba, de alguna manera, en el interior del Centro de Investigación. Tenía la mirada de Ceasar Clown sobre ella, analizando cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

― Ya veo que sigues tan callada como siempre― dijo el hombre de gas―. La última vez que vinistes, eras una canija de diez años y te acobijabas detrás de Joker. Y ahora te has convertido en una de las mejores asesinas de Grand Line. Te has vuelto idéntica a tu madre.

― ¿Y? ¿Acaso te extraña? Solo estoy haciendo lo que me enseñaron desde que fui pequeña. No es que me guste, pero algo tengo que hacer o me aburriré.

― Fufufufu― rio Mone―. Ya veo que Law tuvo que aguantar mucho cuando estuviste bajo sus órdenes, June.

― Por cierto, ¿dónde está Law?― Ceasar Clown frunció el ceño cuando obtuvo una negación como respuesta de las dos mujeres―. Mone, ve a mirar por los alrededores. Law no debe andar muy lejos.

June miró a la harpía marcharse volando en dirección a la ventana. Ceasar salió lentamente por la puerta y June se recostó hacia atrás en el sofá de la sala de estar. Había escuchado cómo Ceasar cerraba la puerta de la sala y, por supuesto, Mone había cerrado por fuera la ventana. June suspiró. Tenía un mal presentimiento y estaba segura de que, como siempre, su instinto acertaría.

Después de un rato aburrida, la ventana se abrió de nuevo y Mone saltó por ella al interior de la sala. Se intercambiaron una ligera sonrisa y Mone se sentó frente al escritorio y empezó a escribir como de costumbre en aquel cuaderno ya muy viejo. La puerta se abrió y una mirada diamantina la perturbó por completo. Law entró en la sala con sus típicos silenciosos pasos. June cerró los ojos, escuchó unos murmullos y unos pasos saliendo de la sala. Bostezó. No había parado de caminar en todo el día y su cuerpo le pedía un minuto de descanso. Se tumbó sobre el sofá y se durmió, sin ser consciente de que, al despertarse, se daría cuenta de que su instinto acertaba y dañaba como una bala en el corazón.

* * *

― June, despierta― la voz de Mone, acompañada del roce de las plumas de la harpía despertaron a June, que se incorporó velozmente―. Tenemos visita.

Miró a su lado y entornó los ojos al ver a un hombre con aspecto de gángster sentado junto a ella.

― ¿Vergo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué tienes un trozo de hamburguesa en la cara?

― Vine de visita. Hacía mucho que no te veía. Has crecido mucho, ¿eh? La última vez que nos vimos tenías diez años y todavía te escondías detrás del jefe o ibas de la mano de Shanti. Y ahora, eres una de las mejores asesinas del Nuevo Mundo.

― Y tú eres un, entre comillas, "Marine". Se nota cómo cambia la gente.

― ¡June!― la pelirroja volteó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada llena de furia de Law―. ¿Quieres dejar la charla? Por si no te das cuenta, tu capitán y la mayoría de los de tu banda están aquí ENCERRADOS.

― ¿Pero qué hacéis aquí?― dijo apoyándose junto a las barras de la jaula.

― Peleé contra el tipo de gas ese y perdí. ¿Se puede saber TÚ qué haces aquí?

June se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Decirle la verdad? ¿Mentir de nuevo? Law suspiró y se giró hacia Luffy.

― Mugiwara-ya, te puedo contar la razón por la que June está aquí, pero no es algo que te vaya a gustar mucho.

― No me importa. Quiero saberlo.

― Como ya sabes, yo trabajé para Doflamingo. Estuve al cargo de una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido. Fue uno de los pocos experimentos exitosos de Vegapunk y Ceasar, y también es miembro de una de las razas más poderosas de todo el mundo. Esa persona siempre iba escoltada de su hermano y siempre era muy tranquila. Además, odiaba dar órdenes a la gente, por lo que siempre trabajábamos muy libremente. Pero hace seis años, dejó el puesto y se convirtió en una de las asesinas de élite de Doflamingo. Su hermano siguió a su lado, pero hace seis años tuvo que ausentarse por unos meses debido a que acabó gravemente herido debido a un error de esa persona a la que escoltaba. Y aquello que causó eso está aquí, ¿verdad, June?

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza. Luffy frunció el ceño. No entendía nada. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido hace seis años? Y entonces lo recordó. El día que ambos se conocieron, el día que se dieron el primer beso, el día que supo que ella debía— pero no podía— matarlo. ¿Tenía entonces alguna relación él con todo eso?

― Quizás no fue un error para esa persona. Quizás fuese una de las decisiones mejor tomadas por ella... No. Fue, es y será una de las mejores decisiones que tomó, aunque hubiese arriesgado aquello que quería. Luffy, ¿recuerdas a Shanti, el chico que me acompañaba en Mock Town?― Luffy asintió―. Él es el hermano mellizo de Eustass Kidd, el chico junto con el que peleasteis Law y tú en Sabaody. Él estuvo a mi lado desde hace varios años, pasase lo que pasase, siempre con la excusa de que era una niña y seguro que me pasaría algo.

― ¿Tú eres la hermana de Kidd y Shanti? ¿Tú eres la asesina de élite de la banda de Doflamingo?— June notó que unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos—. ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho hacía seis años, hacía dos años, hace unos días! ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

— Basta ya, Mugiwara-ya. Doflamingo nos chantajeaba a todos para trabajar para él. Quizás fuese con matar a su familia, pero puede que ahora sea con mataros a vosotros.

— Bien, bien, bien. Dejemos los momentitos tristones— dijo Ceasar Clown—. June, acércate— la pelirroja obedeció inmedietamente—. Como has sido el mejor de mis experimentos y has sido muy obediente durante estos años, te voy a permitir tener el control del corazón de Law. Estoy seguro de que sabrás cómo manipularlo— Ceasar lo acercó a las manos de June—. Pero antes, quiero que me muestres lo fuerte que eres ahora. Quiero que seas lo que te enseñamos a ser: una bestia desalmada. Si eres capaz de hacerlo, quizás seas de verdad mi mejor trabajo y quizás exista la posibilidad de que te deje salvar a tus "nakamas"; pero si no lo logras, acabarás en el interior de Shinokuni como fallo.

June notó el peso del órgano que mantenía vivo al Doctor Trafalgar entre sus manos. Estaba asustada. Miró hacia Law. Su mirada mostraba resignación y aceptación. Quizás, el pirata ya se temía que, en algún momento, aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sabía que June había logrado, al ser una niña de linda apariencia, ganarse la confianza de muchas de sus víctimas, como lo había hecho con Luffy; pero lo que reflejaba la mirada de June no era, ni por asomo, la que poseía antes. Aquella mirada estaba llena de duda, miedo, temor. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que June estaba tan indecisa. Aquella vez, no se trataba de alguien a quien no le importaba para nada si vivía o no. Aquella vez era uno de sus mejores amigos de la infancia.

— June, no lo hagas— le dijo Luffy furioso.

— Pero Luffy...

— ¡Joder, June! Soy tu capitán y te ordeno que no lo hagas.

Ceasar notó que las manos de la pelirroja temblaban. Agarró el corazón de sus manos y la ira lo inundó por completo.

— Tenías que volverte una debilucha— dijo Ceasar—. Tenías que abandonar tu mente de valquiria y volverte de nuevo una "humana". Ya podrías ser como tu hermano Tenshi, criaja.

— No te metas con mi imouto, Ceasar— dijo una voz desde la puerta. Tenshi, con las alas aún desplegadas, se encontraba apoyada contra el marco de la entrada—. Lo que tiene se llama compasión. Lo heredó de mi padre, es inevitable— se acercó a June y acarició su melena pelirroja—. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos, imouto. ¿Te leiste el libro que te regalé— June negó con la cabeza—. Qué lástima. Me costó mucho robar el libro del proyecto "Valquiria"de la biblioteca de Vegapunk.

— Tenshi, bienvenido de nuevo— le saludó Mone—. Deberías dejar tu forma de ángel por uhn momento. Ese pelo azul te queda fatal con los ojos rojos.

— Mira que eres quejica, Mo-chan— dijo mientra sus alas se replegaban y su cabello se tornaba de color rojo y sus ojos se volvían ambarinos—. Así me parezco a uno más de los Eustass y me pone de los nevios. Mis hermanos siempre me están dando mala fama.

— ¡Eh, tú!— le gritó Luffy—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tanmaleducado con tus hermanos? ¡Eres de lo peor, aguilucho!

— Creo que podría usar el poder de la Moho Moho no Mi ahora— dijo mientras desenvianiaba su espada—. ¿Tú qué crees, June?

— ¿La Moho Moho no Mi?— dijo June sorprendida—. ¿Cómo demonios la conseguiste?

Luffy, como costumbre empezó a preguntar.

— La Moho Moho no Mi se conoce también como "La Fruta Tramposa"— le explicó Smoker—. Realmente, no tiene ningún tipo de utilidad en sí si no se conoce su verdadera utilidad.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— La habilidad de "clonar" cualquier poder de cualquier Akuma no Mi.

* * *

_**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Os escribo desde la hermosa ciudad de Pekín, mi ciudad favorita (aparte de las enormes cantidades de contaminación...). Conseguí Internet EL ÚLTIMO DÍA de mi estancia en China. Después de unas semanas en el Yan**_**_g Zhou Root-Seekers Summer Camp (supongo que no tendréis ni idea de qué es eso. Es una especie de viaje de dos semanas donde los niños chinos nacidos en el extranjero viajan a Yang Zhou, una ciudad del sur de China, a pasar las vacaciones y conocer la cultura de allí. Sí, soy China, ¿y qué?). Es increíble lo mucho que me ha inspirado el viaje, por lo que en cuanto llegue mañana a España, me pondré frente al ordenador y empézaré a escribir en los otros fics._**

**_¡Nos vemos muy pronto! :D  
_**

**_P.D.: Solo os aviso a los jóvenes españoles que vais a China: Algunos también entendemos el español, así que absteneos de gritar palabras malsonantes por las calles. Dais un poco de vergüenza AJENA, sin ofender.  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

— ¡Para, por favor!— le suplicó Luffy.

Ceasar agarró del pelo a June mientras un hilo de sangre descendía de una brecha en la frente de la pelirroja. Una mueca de dolor desfiguraba su cara. Luffy maldijo por lo bajo, invadido por la histeria y el sufrimiento.

— Oh, ¿te molesta, Mugiwara?— dijo Ceasar Clown con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Tenshi, remata la faena.

— Ya te lo dije— contestó el pelirrojo, acomodado en el sofá, junto a Mone y Vergo—. No voy a malgastar una vez más mi poder. Además, esto me divierte bastante.

Ceasar soltó a June en el suelo. La pelirroja se levantó, pero sus piernas le fallaron, haciéndola estamparse contra el suelo de nuevo.

— Eustass June, has caído muy bajo— le dijo Ceasar—. De la mejor asesina de Grand Line a una adolescente tonta enamorada. Y todo por culpa de este crío estúpido. Los ángeles siempre me habíais parecido fascinantes por vuestra falta de compasión y sentimientos. Pero has cambiado. Te han corrompido por completo estos tipos.

— Ngh… — murmuró June mientras Vergo le colocaba las cadenas y la lanzaba al interior de la celda.

June se revolvió en la celda, intentando incorporarse. Ceasar murmuró algo a Tenshi, que asintió y miró a June y a Law.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?— dijo Tenshi—. Implica acabar con tu mejor experimento.

— Ya no lo es. Ahora no es más que basura.

Tenshi alzó una mano hacia June. La pelirroja sintió que el aire dejaba de fluir por sus vías respiratorias. Las cadenas se oprimían y el dolor hacía que June se arquease de dolor.

— Lo siento— dijo Tenshi mientras paraba—. No puedo hacerlo. Es mi hermana. No voy a matarla. Usa a Shinokuni para eso.

Ceasar chasqueó la lengua, disgustado. Tenshi se encogió de hombros. El hombre de gas se acercó a la mesa de mandos y tiró de una palanca, alzando la jaula en la que se encontraban los prisioneros en el aire, expuestos al Shinokuni.

— ¿Estás bien, June?— le preguntó Luffy, a lo que la pelirroja asintió lentamente.

— Me he sentido peor, pero sigue siendo doloroso…— se giró hacia el Cirujano de la Muerte—. Creo que Law tiene algo planeado. Esa mirada siempre significa eso.

— Qué bien me conoces— dijo el Cirujano de la Muerte mientras rompía las cadenas—. Eustass-ya, tus poderes pueden usarse para romper las cadenas, ¿verdad?

— ¿"Eustass-ya"? ¿No llamabas así a mi hermano? ¿Desde cuando me tratas como a Kidd?

— Desde que me he enterado de que tú eres, de alguna manera, tan gilipollas como él. ¿En serio? ¿Tenías la oportunidad de recuperar mi corazón y lo dejaste estar?— June agachó la cabeza—. Lo siento, June, pero es cierto.

— Lo sé… Y lo siento…

— Para de disculparte. Es raro oírlo de ti. Has cambiado mucho, física y mentalmente.

June sonrió ligeramente. Law era y siempre sería su mejor amigo, por muchas cosas que pasasen.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_Doflamingo caminó lentamente alrededor de June, que por aquel entonces todavía era una joven de quince años. Agarró con sus dedos un mechó de pelo. June se estremeció cuando las manos del hombre se apoyaron en su hombro._

_— Mira que fastidiarla de esta manera, Eustass— susurró—. Necesito castigarte de alguna manera para que nunca vuelvas a cometer un error como este…— la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió maliciosamente—. Quítate la ropa— June entornó los ojos, aterrorizada, pero obedeció al instante cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Doflamingo. Permaneció de pie, con los brazos cubriendo sus senos—. Hum… Aparta las manos— las trémulas manos de June se apartaron lentamente, dejando su pecho al descubierto—. No está mal… Podría obtener mucho dinero si te vendiese en la Casa de Subastas, pero necesito tus habilidades… Y no puedo dejar a Clown sin conejillo de indias… Creo que puedo hallar una solución mejor._

_Agarró una pequeña daga de hoja blanca, con pequeñas gemas incrustadas en el mango y una inscripción en un idioma que era inteligible en aquellas tierras. June entornó los ojos. Era una daga de la tierra de los ángeles, forjada con el único hierro capaz de crear cicatrices en la piel de un ángel. Doflamingo hizo una marca en el abdomen de June y sonrió. Una cicatriz que perduraría para toda su vida en su piel: la marca de la banda de Doflamingo._

_— Así sabrás por siempre jamás que eres mía, Eustass June— le susurró al oído—. Puedes vestirte._

_June obedeció y Doflamingo llamó a alguien por el Den Den Mushi. Enseguida llamaron a la puerta del despacho y un chico de unos veintiún años, de cabellos color azabache y ojos ojerosos plateados entró por la puerta._

_— ¿Me ha llamado, señor?— dijo mientras se inclinaba._

_— Law, llévate a June. Y procura que no vuelva a hacer ninguna idiotez de las suyas._

_Law asintió y salió de la sala, acompañado de June._

_— ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó, a lo que ella se limitó a responder asintiendo._

_ Law frunció el ceño y June se rozó la marca. A pesar de que no había sido muy doloroso físicamente, le había causado un daño emocional que nunca olvidaría. _

* * *

Law tiró de la muñeca de June, apartándola de todos. La pelirroja, confusa, siguió al pelinegro.

— Levántate la camiseta— le ordenó.

— No…— dijo June mientras se apartaba de Law, pero el mayor le sujetó las manos y la levantó él mismo, dejando al descubierto una cicatriz.

— ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste, June? Podrías haberme contado al menos que Doflamingo te trataba mal.

— No podía… Ni puedo…

— Sigues bajo sus órdenes, ¿verdad?— June asintió y Law gimió de frustración—. Tienes que dejar este trabajo, June. No es bueno para ti.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros. Y vete con los demás. Quiero acabar con todo esto de una vez y derrotar a Ceasar.

June tragó saliva y volvió con los demás. Observó a sus compañeros y luego a los marines. Nami le hizo un gesto para que subiese al lomo de Barbamarrón, pero se negó.

— Lo siento… No puedo irme así como así…— dijo June a la pelirroja—. Deben saber la verdad sobre Vergo. Ellos fueron engañados todo este tiempo.

June salió corriendo en dirección al lugar donde se situaban los marines. Tashigi la miró seriamente con una ligera mueca de sorpresa y se puso en guardia. En cambio, June se arrodilló en el suelo.

— Lo siento, Tashigi-san— dijo June, dejando perpleja a la marine—. Sé que estamos en bandos distintos, pero me siento culpable por lo de Vergo y lo de sus camaradas. Realmente, no quisiera que volviese a pasar nada así.

Tashigi sonrió ligeramente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

— Gracias…— murmuró mientras ayudaba a levantarse a June—. Sé que aunque seas una pirata, tienes buen corazón. Lo vi en Marineford y lo vi cuando te negaste a hacerle daño a Trafalgar.

June sonrió al oír a la marine decir aquellas palabras. De pronto, se escucharon risas y gritos de alegría. June y Tashigi se giraron en dirección al lugar de donde provenían las voces y en su campo de visión apareció Vergo. Las dos chicas soltaron un grito ahogado cuando el hombre se acercó a los marines.

— ¡Corred, chicos!— les ordenó Tashigi, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Vergo, haciendo uso del Shigun, hizo caer uno a uno a los marines. Tashigi también cayó y June intentó intervenir, siendo detenida por Tenshi.

— Lo siento mucho, pequeña— dijo antes de dejarla inconsciente.

* * *

June abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró el lugar en el que estaba tumbada. Era un pequeño sillón de piel negra. Se incorporó y miró la sala. Un despacho. ¿De qué le sonaba aquel lugar? Entonces lo recordó. Si no se equivocaba, aquel debía ser el despacho de Doflamingo, en Mariejoa. Lo supuso debido a los diversos objetos estrafalarios que adornaban la sala. Se levantó del sillón lentamente, pero algo tiró de ella, haciéndola caer en el regazo de Doflamingo.

— ¿Qué demonios…?— exclamó June, pero la mano de Doflamingo cubrió sus labios, impidiéndole seguir la frase.

— Fufufu… Ya te has despertado, June…— murmuró el hombre mientras rodeaba con un brazo a June, aprisionándola y limitándole sus movimientos.

— Suéltame— le ordenó mientras apartaba la mano de su boca.

— ¿Me estás dando órdenes? June, por favor, soy tu jefe… Haces todo lo que yo te diga…

Doflamingo apartó con los de la mano unos mechones de pelo y acarició el cuello de June. La pelirroja intentó soltarse del amarre del rubio, pero las manos de aquel hombre era muy fuertes. Los labios de Doflamingo rozaron el cuello de la pelirroja, haciéndola estremecer. Un ligero gemido salió de los labios de la pelirroja mientras la lengua del Shichibukai recorría la piel del ángel.

— Te está gustando, ¿verdad?— susurró al oído de June mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños—. Estoy seguro de que Sombrero de Paja no ha logrado poseerte todavía— Doflamingo la hizo tumbarse bajo él en el sillón y aprisionó sus muñecas entre su mano izquierda—. Cómo me encantaría ver de nuevo cada centímetro de tu cuerpo desnudo… Has madurado mucho en estos dos años.

June soltó un leve quejido cuando Doflamingo apretó sus muñecas más intensamente. El Shichibukai levantó la camiseta de June y rozó con los dedos aquella cicatriz.

— Es hermosa, ¿no crees?— dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

June chasqueó la lengua y desistió en su intento de soltarse. Doflamingo frunció el ceño y soltó a June.

— Tsk… Esto no es divertido si no te opones…— dijo mientras se incorporaba en el sillón. Se levantó y se sentó en el escritorio—. He oído que te entrenaron dos Yonkou durante estos años. Supongo que ahora mismo, tu fuerza será descomunal.

— ¿Más que antes?— dijo mientras se recostaba en el sillón—. No me sirve de gran cosa tener tanta fuerza.

— Pero a mí sí me sirve que la tengas— le dijo mientras se echaba hacia delante—. No sé exactamente que trato hiciste con Barbablanca y Le Roux, pero no me gusta que actúes a mis espaldas.

— Suenas como si fueses mi padre. No tengo que contarte todo lo que hago.

— Yo te hice ser lo que eres ahora. Creé a la June que nació para ser la mejor de las mejores asesinas de la historia. El único ángel con la capacidad de ansiar la sangre. Una valquiria— Doflamingo levantó la barbilla a June, obligándola a mantener el contacto visual—. Podría haber permitido que Vegapunk te convirtiese en uno de los Pacifista, o que los marines te ejecutaran por poseer la sangre de Eustass Flint; pero prefería ver cómo tu esencia natural se desarrollaba por sí sola. El dolor y el sufrimiento que pasaste tras la muerte de tu padre hizo que te creases una fama espléndida— June apartó la mano de Doflamingo y le lanzó una mirada fulminante, haciendo sonreír vilmente al Shichibukai—. Te molesta que hablen de tu padre, ¿verdad? El hombre que ayudó a Gold D. Roger, que destruyó un archipiélago completo en el South Blue. Y que bajó la guardia cuando le revelé a Akainu el paradero de su queridísimo y hermoso hogar…— June entornó los ojos, completamente aterrorizada—. Oh, ¿se me olvidó decir que así es como conseguí este puesto? Fufufu… Me encanta cuando pones esa cara.

— T-tú causaste la muerte de mi padre…— murmuró June mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

— Tu abuelo tuvo un precioso detalle permitiéndote despedirte de él, ¿verdad? Lástima que Sengoku ya no esté trabajando aquí. Es muy imbécil y era más fácil trabajar…— June se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta—. ¿Adónde vas? ¿Vuelves a Punk Hazard? Vas a morir nada más rozar el gas. Ceasar se aseguró de ello.

— No voy a volver a ese asqueroso lugar. Y no te incumbe dónde vaya o no vaya.

* * *

Shanti se acercó a Kidd, que estaba observando cómo aquel gas mortífero cubría por completo Punk Hazard.

— Sabes que June está allí, ¿verdad?— le dijo a su hermano y el capitán suspiró.

— No… Ya no está allí. Tenshi le obligó a salir de la isla. A pesar de que las imágenes sean del exterior, lo que oyes es lo que dicen en la sala principal. Oí un Den Den Mushi sonar y su voz. Seguramente fue Doflamingo.

Shanti suspiró. Kidd se levantó del sillón y, seguido de su hermano y de Killer, se dirigió a la sala donde Scratchmen Apoo y Basil Hawkins esperaban a la llegada de Kidd. Tras una discusión, Killer logró poner paz en el lugar. Pero otra interrupción les hizo desviarse del tema.

— ¡Kidd, Shanti!— les llamó June mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Kidd.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— le preguntó Kidd, confuso.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitarte ni una sola vez en mi vida?

— No si tu capitán está a punto de morir como lo va a hacer ahora— le inquirió Shanti.

— Bah, se las apañarán. Además, Law y Smoker están allí trabajando de su parte.

— Kuroi Tenshi no Eustass June… La llamada "Perra de Doflamingo"— dijo Apoo, mientras reía—. Eres muy distinta de como te describe la gente.

— Tu futuro es muy incierto, June-san— dijo Hawkins mientras colocaba las cartas—. Parece que tienes un largo camino recorrido y por recorrer.

— Me alegro de oír eso… Creo…

— Ahora en serio— le dijo Kidd—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— Quería preguntaros si… ¿alguno de vosotros dos sabe dónde está mamá ahora?

* * *

**_Por fin tuve un momento para acabar este capítulo. Llevo todo el verano ocupada con Tumblr, deberes, viajes… Y otros problemas. _**

**_Sí, me he pasado un poco con la escena de June y Doflamingo… ¡Pero no ha sido de manera voluntaria! ." Esa escena era en realidad para otro capítulo… E iba a ser con Ceasar Clown, pero me pareció que con Doflamingo cobraría más sentido… Y me he dado cuenta que es siempre a partir del capítulo 3 (tanto en Un Linaje Maldito como en DH&OS) donde la gente empieza a sufrir de verdad… No sé qué me dio por el número 3, pero lo odio, bueno, excepto por Mr. 3. Me encanta Mr. 3, es uno de los personajes más extravagantes y me encanta lo anormal. XD_**

**_Lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo es algo de lo que nunca nunca nunca me arrepentiré. Porque me da un ataque de risa el pensar en esto. JAJAJAJAJAJA… En serio, necesitaba escribir sobre esto. Pero es un secreto…_**

**_Por cierto, sigo buscando OCs para la nueva historia. Me pone muy de los nervios no poder imaginármelos por mí misma, pero necesito demasiados y los nombres complican la tarea. -"_**

**_¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Ante aquella pregunta, Shanti se limitó a entregarle un papel con unas coordenadas a su hermana. El pelirrojo aclaró desconocer por completo el destino, pero era la única pista que su madre les había dado tras desaparecer.

— Gracias... — June sonrió tristemente—. Y deberías volver. Joker te echa de menos...

Shanti la miró confuso. June nunca sería capaz de hablar de Doflamingo con tanto afecto, pero sabía que el pequeño ángel había cambiado en aquellos dos años. Se mostraba en sus actos, en su tono de voz, sus movimientos. Había cambiado en todos los sentidos. Quizás había decidido plantarle cara a aquel hombre que había sellado su destino, o quizás fuese algo completamente distinto.

— Debes dejar esto. No es bueno para ti— Kidd la abrazó fuertemente—. Me alegro de haberte vuelto a ver.

June cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel abrazo. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no recibía un gesto de cariño de su hermano. Se apartó de ambos e hizo ademán de marcharse. Miró el papel por última vez mientras se dirigía a la salida, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

— Shanti...— los ojos de la pelirroja mostraban confusión ante aquellos números que se mostraban en aquel papel—. ¿Seguro que son las coordenadas correctas?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Esto... Señala a Punk Hazard.

— Fufufu... Porque allí está Eliza-san— una tercera voz intervino en la conversación. June miró por el rabillo del ojo al hombre vestido de rosa junto a ellos, fulminándolo con la mirada—. No me mires así, cariño. Fue tu mami la que se ofreció. No quería que la vida de sus queridos hijos estuviese en peligro. ¿Sabes? Su estupidez es proporcional a su belleza.

— No entendiste para nada los planes de mi madre...— una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en los labios de June—. Pero bueno, ya es tarde. Le diste un año, más que suficiente para ella. Y para Law— June extendió sus alas mientras salía por la puerta—. ¿De verdad creíste que era capaz de caer en tus trampas? Me educaste para que fuese como tú. Sé cómo piensas y cómo actúas. Pero no todo lo que sé viene de ti. El haber convivido con mis enemigos toda mi vida me ha hecho evolucionar en muchos sentidos en cuanto a la lucha. Miré a los ojos a Law y fui capaz de averiguar qué pretendía. Y Tenshi... ¡Ese pobre idiota tiene una mente aún más simple! Quizás es verdad que no tengo su fuerza, pero fui capaz de ver a través de sus ojos que tú le ordenaste no acabar conmigo. Gracias por este detalle inútil. Quizás que estuviese muerta sería lo mejor para ti.

Doflamingo se giró hacia Shanti, que se encogió de hombros. Volvió la vista a la muchacha, que ya se había marchado. El Shichibukai se aproximó a Shanti, en busca de una justificación a por qué no había reaccionado.

— No había ganas— se limitó a decir y Kidd soltó una carcajada.

— Ya veo qué bien se lo ha pasado June estos años. De veras, creo que a este paso, ni siquiera Mugiwara la aguantará.

* * *

— ¿Se puede saber dónde se ha metido ésta ahora?— dijo Luffy mientras se revolvía en la vagoneta—. No hace más que desaparecer...

— Tch, ella es así— Law apoyó su codo en el borde—. Cuando trabajaba con ella, siempre acababa yendo a quién sabe dónde en mitad de las misiones y volvía cuando le apetecía. Shanti-ya siempre estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios cuando hacía eso. Y su madre es mucho peor que ella. Esa mujer es una especie de bebé atrapado en el cuerpo de una adulta. No tiene ningún tipo de control sobre sus acciones.

— ¡HAY UNA MUJER EN EL CAMINO!— exclamó uno de los hombres de Punk Hazard—. ¡Es Eustass-san!

La vagoneta frenó y Luffy corrió en dirección a la mujer. Law siguió al muchacho.

— ¡June...!— exclamó Luffy mientras se acercaba al lugar de donde provenía la voz, pero se detuvo cuando una larga cabellera de color celeste apareció en su mirada—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?

— ¡Law-chan! Llevo un buen rato buscándote— la mujer giró levemente el cuello hacia Luffy, que cayó hacia atrás sobresaltado. ¡Aquella mujer era idéntica a June!—. Tú debes de ser Mugiwara no Luffy, ¿no es así?— Luffy asintió—. ¡Oh! Hacía ya mucho tiempo que quería conocerte!

— ¡¿P-Pero quién eres?!

— Es la madre de June, Eustass-ya— le explicó Law, pero la mujer le dio una colleja.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? Para ti soy solo Eliza, Law-chan. No pienso permitir que uses ese maldito "ya" conmigo y aún menos con el apellido de mi marido. Suena muy... masculino.

— ¡Ya vale! ¡Sólo vine aquí porque tú me lo pediste, pero si vas a seguir intentando matarme a collejas y bofetadas, te dejo sola en esto!

— Anda, perdóname, pequeñín...— Eliza soltó una risa disimulada y Law se sonrojó levemente—. Oh, sí... Y tú... Mugiwara no Luffy...— Luffy dio un respingo—. He oído que tú eres el apuesto galán que ha enamorado a mi pequeña June.

— Ya, bueno... Eso es una larga historia, señora. June es... muy especial para mí. Pero no creo que esté enamorada de mí.

— ¡Pero si siempre me habla de ti! Incluso me contó cuando aquella noche en el East Blue te dijo que te q...

Una mano cubrió la boca de Eliza, impidiéndole continuar hablando. Luffy levantó la cabeza y se encontró los ojos ambarinos de June, observándole mientras su rostro enrojecía.

— Nadie. Ha. Oído. Nada. ¿Queda claro?— todos asintieron, exceptuando a Law, que parecía divertirle la situación—. Y tú y yo tenemos que hablar por no decirme que ESTO a lo que por desgracia llamo madre estaba suelto por Punk Hazard.

— ¿Te avergüenza que sepa que estás enamorada de él?

— ¡No! Me avergüenza que sepa que lo sabes. A Kidd y Shanti se la suda esto, a no ser que Luffy me haga daño, que queda claro que no lo hará. ¡Pero tú metes tus narices en todo! ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!

— Investigaciones sobre el SAD y... encontré algo sobre el proyecto Neo Genesis.

— ¿Neo Genesis? ¿Qué demonios es eso?— Law enarcó una ceja. Había pasado mucho tiempo en aquel lugar y no tenía ni idea de qué era aquello.

— El proyecto Arcaneu Genesis sometió a tres sujetos a una serie de pruebas que requería una fuerza, poder e inteligencia sobrehumanas. Por supuesto, aquellas tres cobayas no eran humanas. ¿Verdad, Tenshi?

— Me pillaste— el muchacho cayó del techo sobre la vagoneta. June se apartó del susto—. Eh... Siento mucho lo de antes... Tenía que guardar las apariencias.

— ¿Las apariencias?— Luffy frunció el ceño, confuso—. ¿Significa que nos engañaste como Usopp?

— ¿POR QUÉ ME METES EN ESTO?— exclamó el tirador, molesto y Nami le pidió que se calmase.

— Él es mi aliado en la banda de Doflamingo— Law sonrió de medio lado—. Es bastante útil al ser la mano derecha de Joker y no le queda otra debido a que estuve muchos años cuidando de su hermana.

— Y te lo agradezco, Trafalgar— el ángel sonrió—. Realmente, no tuve ninguna intención de matar a June, porque es mi hermana, Doffy me lo mandó y es uno de los tres miembros del Proyecto Neo Genesis. Perdería todo el sentido de todos estos años que ha estado mi madre trabajando en esto porque me dé un capricho de sangre.

— ¿Pero qué demonios es ese maldito proyecto y qué tengo yo que ver con él?— June empezó a molestarse.

— El Proyecto Neo Genesis se basa en la fusión de los razas distintas para dar a lugar a una nueva. Por suspuesto, el único con potencial y dinero para promoverla era uno de los Tenryuubitos, el que por aquel entonces estaba al mando de toda el South Blue.

•Allí habían dos grandes razas conviviendo. Por una parte, en la tierra natal de mamá vivían los ángeles, seres etéreos y hermosos, bendecidos con el don del vuelo, la elocuencia y una inteligencia superior, pero pacíficos y razonadores. Tan sólo usaban la violencia en asuntos judiciales: ejecuciones, detenciones... Y luego estaban los humanos. Llenos de rencor, lujuria, ira; pero a la vez fuertes y astutos. Lo que se intentaba era una mezcla de lo que eran las mejores partes de cada una de las razas. La fuerza, el coraje y la agilidad de los humanos; combinada con la inteligencia, la hermosura y las blancas alas de los ángeles.

•Mi madre había sido criada por humanos. No es que no poseyese todos los aspectos de los ángeles. Todo lo contrario, eran muy notables. Sin embargo, también habían ciertos rasgos humanos en ella. Lo que la llevó a enamorarse de mi padre. Cuando se quedó embarazada su primer hijo, corrió la voz de que uno de los ángeles había roto una de las reglas básicas del Consejo Angelical: crear descendencia mestiza. Era posible que se creasen seres inducidos por los sentimientos negativos y que careciesen de autocontrol. Por ello, se le di la opción a mi madre de abortar. Cuando se negó, fue mandada a la prisión estatal de Martheirok, la llamada Ciutadela Blanca. Allí tuvo a su hijo, yo. Se sorprendieron. No había ningún rastro de brutalidad o locura en mí, por lo que los ángeles la liberaron.

•Varios meses después de ello, el Gobierno Mundial fue en busca de mí, siendo conscientes de que era mestizo. Años después, me enteré de que mi madre había desaparecido y que mi padre se había vuelto a casar con una reconocida doctora de Martheirok que había pasado por nuestra tierra natal y habían nacido Kidd y Shanti, pero ellos eran todo lo contrario. Su complexión era completamente humana. Ambos carecían de la habilidad de volar y eran de aspecto completamente humano, pero Shanti había recibido parte del don de la sabiduría angelical. Se suponía que el plan del Gobierno Mundial era entrenarnos para convertirnos en grandes luchadores. No se enteraron de que Shanti poseía aquel don, hasta después del nacimiento de June. Ella era completamente distinta. Su mente se había perturbado por el rencor de la muerte de mi padre. El mal de su mente había teñido sus alas y de color negro oscuro. Había usado su poder como mercenaria y había matado a miles de personas en su camino. Se sabe que June había alcanzado una recompensa de 550 millones de berries en varios meses, la misma que Hiken no Ace en dos años.

•Doflamingo recibió parte del mérito por haber conseguido capturar a Shanti y a June, como escuché por los laboratorios; pero por lo que me contó mamá, fue un pacto. Shanti acordó que le permitiría llevarse a June, pero con la condición de que él debería acompañarla.

•No sé si esto lo sabía alguien, pero cuando Shanti se clavó la daga en el hombro, se trazó la insignia del Shichibukai, y era algo que Doflamingo ya tenía planeado. Lo que hizo fue corromper más la mente de June con la intención de que todo aquel dolor y rencor lo convirtiese en ira y sed de sangre.

•Un año después de aquello, el equipo de Vegapunk y Clown se disolvió y, debido al mérito que obtuvo Donquixote Doflamingo por todo aquello, pasamos a su custodia. Él no me permitió ver a mi hermana pequeña y todo lo que supe de ella era por Shanti y por Law. Sé que la trató mal, la torturaba, incluso la llegó a violar, pero no sabía que hacer al respecto... Estaba en un callejón sin salida porque había forzado a Law a quitarme el corazón y entregárselo. Además, había sido él quien mandó a Vergo, que ya se había unido a la Marina, a detener a mi padre.

•Realmente, siento mucho lo que ha pasado estos años... Sé que no tienes mucho que ver en todo esto, Mugiwara, pero la razón por la que June fue mandada a asesinarte fue por dos razones: Primero, eres el hijo de de Dragon, El Revolucionario. Él había intentado con todas sus fuerzas sabotear el Proyecto Neo Genesis y había logrado en varias ocasiones retrasar las investigaciones. Y segundo, tu madre fue miembro del equipo. Ella... Ella es mi madre biológica. Lo cual significa que tú podrías poseer parte de ese ADN de ángel... Y que somos hermanastros.

— ¿Q-Qué?— el pelinegro estaba confundido. No supo cómo reaccionar—. M-Me niego a aceptar que alguien como tú sea mi hermano...

Tenshi sonrió tristemente. Era una reacción completamente de esperar. Ni siquiera él lo quería aceptar. Todas esas veces que Law le había contado sobre las lágrimas que su hermanastra había derramado por aquel chico, aquel severo castigo que June tuvo que sufrir por amarle...

Pero era algo que era inevitablemente cierto.

* * *

_**¡Y aquí tenéis otro capítulo! Ha pasado mucho tiempo y he echado de menos escribir este fic... ;A;**_

_**Siento ese largo discurso de **_

_**Espero que este sea un buen paso para empezar el 2013. Hace ya mucho que quise profundizar en ciertos detalles de la historia: la madre de June, qué relación tienen Law y Tenshi, etc, etc.**_

_**Espero que hayáis disfrurado de este capítulo.**_

_**¡Nos vemos! :D**_

_**P.D.: WELP, se me olvidó mencionarlo. De ahora en adelante, nos regiremos en mis fics por las edades de los Supernovas dadas por Oda. Lo único que quiero dejar claro es que Doffy no va a tener 3 metros de altura. Supongo que solo 1,90. (No sé cuál es la estatura común de un hombre xD)**_


	5. Chapter 5

Tras haber salido de aquel laboratorio infernal, los Mugiwara, en compañía del G-5, tuvieron una de aquellas grandes celebraciones de las suyas.

— Lo considerará como traición— Baby 5 dijo mientras tosía un pequeño hilo de sangre—, y sabes perfectamente qué es capaz de hacer. Además… él está de camino.

Law y June se cruzaron una mirada. Law suspiró y dio media vuelta.

— Ya nos preocuparemos de ello luego— dijo ajustándose la gorra—. Vamos con los otros.

June asintió dubitativamente. Se acercó a donde aquella estrafalaria celebración tenía lugar. Marines, piratas y guardias del laboratorio festejaban el haber conseguido salir de aquel horrible infierno. A pesar de la escasez de suministros, estaba claro que sus compañeros de viaje se negarían a detener el festejo.

Se sentó junto a sus amigos, sintiendo los dedos de Luffy entrelazarse con los suyos. Esbozó una pequeño sonrisa como respuesta al gesto y Luffy soltó su clásica risa.

Chopper curó las heridas que tenía. A pesar de que no había participado activamente en la batalla, las heridas infligidas por Caesar y Doflamingo habían dejado algunos cortes y magulladuras por sus brazos y rostro.

— June…— su madre se acercó a ella, mostrando la preocupación en su rostro—. Tengo que hablar contigo a solas.

La pelirroja miró hacia los demás y volvió la mirada hacia la mujer. _"Solo unos segundos no matará a nadie…"_, pensó mientras se levantaba de su sitio y seguía a la mujer.

— Debo decirte que no fui del todo sincera con Law o Tenshi… Y tampoco contigo— dijo la mujer y suspiró.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Es por algo de lo que ha pasado?

Eliza le tendió unos documentos. Parecían llevar bastante tiempo en algún tipo de archivador, dejando que se cubriesen de polvo.

— Pero… ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?

— Supón tú. Léelo primero y decide qué harás. Yo volveré con los demás.

June bajó la mirada hacia aquellas hojas. Eran cartas dirigidas a un destinatario que alguien había puesto todo su empeño en borrar. La letra estaba escrita con mucha cautela, como si el auto hubiese puesto todo su empeño en realizar su trabajo perfecto. Sin embargo, se veían claramente los diversos tachones de tinta que cubrían errores menores. Finalmente, tras haber observado con cautela la hoja, cayó en la cuenta de algo: era la letra de su padre.

* * *

"_¿…?:_

_Aya era una perra. Todos dicen que desapareció, pero sé que se escapó para huir con el malnacido ese de la Armada Revolucionaria. Realmente he perdido toda fe en volver a ver a esa zorra. ¿Quién querría estar con una mujer que pacta con un bastardo como Caesar Clown y vende a su propio hijo? La verdad, de ángel no tenía nada."_

"_¿…?:_

_¿Cómo te enteraste de eso? Realmente, sólo yo, Edward y la banda de Roger sabíamos la verdad sobre su encarcelamiento. En ningún momento fue derrotado en batalla. Ese viejo lobo de mar se entregó sin violencia. Maldita sea la marina y su manía con dramatizarlo todo… Oh, y por supuesto, es un gran suplicio saber que Eliza no es como su padre. "_

"_¿…?:_

_¿Shichibukai? Realmente ese no es tu estilo. No creo que alguien como tú se venda así. ¿Estás planeando de las tuyas otra vez, verdad? Haz lo que quieras mientras no me metas en tus problemas.*"_

"_¿…?:_

_Lo conseguiste. Me has dejado contras las cuerdas. ¿Crees que no sé que tú eres quien le dijo a Caesar que se llevase a Tenshi? No me puedo creer que ahora quieres llevarte a June también. Eres un maldito bastardo, y no lo permitiré. Lo siento, Doflamingo. Debería haberte matado cuando nos conocimos, no haberme hecho amigo tuyo. Ojalá te pudras en el infierno."_

* * *

June apretó aquellas cartas entre sus puños. ¿Qué había pasado entre su padre y Doflamingo? Se habían conocido, eso estaba claro, pero… ¿Le había dejado vivir? ¿Por qué? Su padre era un viejo pirata sin piedad con sus enemigos. Aun así, por alguna razón le había dejado vivir. Además, estaba claro que habían entablado una amistad, o al menos eso creía su padre.

— ¿No lo entiendes todavía?— escuchó una voz tras ella.

Se giró bruscamente, cruzándose con la mirada de Tenshi. El mayor, con la ira marcada en los ojos, hizo que June sintiese un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

— Me contó sobre vosotros, sobre las miles de maneras que tenía de hacerte sufrir…— apretó los puños, reprimiendo las lágrimas—. Lo siento…— Tenshi caminó lentamente de vuelta—. Y… Luffy-kun me obligó a contárselo… todo…

June se levantó como si tuviese un resorte. Reclamó una respuesta, en vano. Soltó un grito al aire, llena de desesperación. ¿Más gente conociendo su oscuro pasado? No, no era justo para ninguno de ellos. Por culpa de ese idiota… Ahora ella, Shanti, Tenshi, Law… Todos estaban en peligro. Y por desgracia, sabía los pocos escrúpulos que ese maníaco tenía.

* * *

— _Realmente es increíble este pueblo…— escuchó una voz detrás de ella._

_June, que por aquel entonces era una niña de todavía trece años, levantó la cabeza de aquel libro y miró hacia la persona que se había sentado frente a ella: un hombre de unos veinte y tantos, de cabellos rubios. Vestía con un abrigo de plumas rosas y prendas de verano. Una muy mala combinación de vestuario, pensó para sus adentros y se dio una mirada rápida hacia el local, que se encontraba vacío._

— _Ya veo que no eres muy querido aquí, Joker— bromeó mientras volvía la atención a su libro._

— _También podrías ser tú, Ángel Oscuro. No es normal que la hija de un pirata como Flint reciba una cálida bienvenida en pequeños pueblos como estos._

— _Sea de quien sea hija no es de tu incumbencia— empezaba a disgustarle la presencia de aquel hombre—. Si no tienes ninguna misión para mí, vete._

_Se levantó de la mesa, pero la mano de aquel tipo la sujetó con fuerza. June se giró hacia aquel molesto tipo, que esbozaba una sonrisa sádica. De repente, algo golpeó la mano del hombre, haciéndole soltar a la muchacha. Era un pequeño cuaderno antiguo, con las hojas algo sueltas._

— _Mejor sería que no toques a June— la voz de Shanti interrumpió aquella conversación—. Tenemos prisa y queremos llegar cuanto antes a nuestro destino._

— _¿No pensáis hacerle compañía a tu jefe un ratito?— la característica risa del hombre resonó en el local._

_La mano de Shanti se empezó a mover involuntariamente. De repente, el chico agarró una daga que había sobre la mesa, quizás abandonada por alguno de los clientes que había huido de allí al entrar el Shichibukai._

— _Tienes muy buena puntería, mi querido Shanti. Prueba un blanco más interesante, como June…_

_El brazo de Shanti lanzó el arma hacia la muchacha, cortando su pómulo ligeramente y clavando el arma en la pared._

— _Y ahora es hora de que Junie también se una a la fiesta, ufufufu…_

_June alzó la mano hacia el arma, arrancándola de la pared. "Esto está yendo mal…" June pensó mientras el arma se dirigía hacia su hermano. _

— _¡No!— el arma voló en dirección a Doflamingo, haciendo un corte en su brazo._

— _¿Qué demonios…? ¿Cómo has…?— murmuró Doflamingo, molesto._

_Doflamingo la miró con furia e intentó, una vez más, que Shanti cogiese el puñal ensangrentado del suelo. Esta vez no hizo que la atacase, sino algo peor. Algo que le arrancó miles de lágrimas._

— _¡No, Shanti, no lo hagas!— chilló con todas sus fuerzas, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una sonrisa amarga y un río de sangre. Él estaba tirado en el suelo, con el puñal clavado en un hombro y agonizando._

_Doflamingo soltó una carcajada de júbilo. Nunca había disfrutado tanto de una matanza._

— _Es extraño que una cría como tú haya conseguido librarse de mi ataque, que sea inmune a mi poder. Está claro que que no puedo permitir que alguien como tú se escabulla de mí y que no me equivoqué al lograr que te unieses a mí. Pero no vuelvas a cometer una estupidez como esta o todos acabaremos mal. A lo mejor, tu hermano no sobrevivirá esta vez…— otra carcajada fue liberada de entre sus labios._

* * *

June se dirigió hacia Luffy y, sin dudarlo, le arremetió una patada. El chico cayó varios metros hacia atrás, impactando contra la pared del edificio. El dolor le afectó más a ella que a él, estando claro que no era lo que quería hacer. Luffy, confuso, sencillamente la miró fijamente. June apartó los ojos, incapaz de soportar aquella mirada azabache.

— ¿Pero qué…?— murmuró Luffy—. ¿Por qué estás…?

— No entiendo por qué tienes que andar curioseando lo que no te interesa. No eres más que un idiota que se ha dejado engañar por mí. Solo uno más. Además… Para mí mi único jefe y superior es… Joker.

June se alejó del lugar velozmente, intentando que las lágrimas no le cegasen. Los demás se levantaron como pudieron y se ayudaron los unos a los otros.

— ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a esta ahora?— dijo Luffy, molesto.

— Ella ha sido siempre así, una bestia sin sentimientos— murmuró Law.

— Pero esta vez no es culpa suya, sino mía— Eliza suspiró—. Fue demasiado para ella. No debí haberle revelado la relación entre su padre y Doflamingo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Se conocían?— Tenshi se levantó de sopetón—. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Acaso fue ese el momento en el que…?

— ¿Qué te contó Joker sobre tu padre? Él no tuvo la culpa de nada de lo que ha pasado.

Luffy se colocó su sombrero y suspiró.

— Estoy seguro de que no es eso…— murmuró el capitán—. Me mentía. Sé que lo hace cuando no me mira a los ojos. Debe ser algo que nos pone en peligro…

— Es muy chocante saber que tu hermano le ha contado algo que querías mantener en secreto a la persona a la que amas— Tenshi esbozó una sonrisa triste, mientras las miradas se centraban en él.

* * *

— Maldita sea…— June se agachó en el suelo, rodeando su cabeza con las manos—. ¡Joder!

Dio un puñetazo en el suelo mientras gritaba. Vio algo tirado en la nieve junto a ella. Eran las cartas de su padre. Sin ningún miramiento, las arrugó en una bola y las arrojó al mar, mientras tragaba saliva e intentaba recuperar el aliento. Las lágrimas cayeron en la nieve, sin dejar rastro alguno. Unos pasos se escucharon acercándose a ella.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— se giró bruscamente, para colocarse cara a cara ante "su capitán"—. ¿No te ha quedado claro? Déjame en paz.

— Deja de mentir y mírame a la cara. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Por qué eres tan egoísta y arrogante? No haces más que hacer daño a la gente.

— ¡Déjame en paz! Nadie te ha pedido opinión del tema. ¿Y qué más te da? Estaría mejor si murieses ahora.

— De acuerdo. Si eso es lo que quieres…

Luffy se acercó a la costa, dejó el abrigo en el suelo y, a escasos centímetros del agua, se giró hacia June y sonrió mientras se dejaba caer sobre el mar. Un grito ahogado salió de los labios de June mientras se quitaba el grueso abrigo y se tiraba al mar, al rescate de aquel temerario.

— Maldito idiota…— murmuró mientras llevaba el cuerpo a tierra—. Lo haces adrede, ¿verdad?

Luffy selló sus labios con los de la muchacha y sonrió levemente.

— June… Lo siento— dijo y apartó la mirada—. Pero no me quedaba otra.

— ¿Por qué andas curioseando en lo que nadie quiere que te metas…?— sus manos, temblorosas y aún goteando, rozaron las mejillas de Luffy—. No quiero que todo acabe mal por mi culpa… Deja de esforzarte tanto por mí. Hay miles, millones de mujeres que matarían por tener a alguien como tú de esposo… ¿Por qué yo?

— La pregunta es… ¿Por qué no tú?

* * *

_**Hey… Bueno… En realidad no tardé tanto como esperaba (SARCASMO 8D).**_

_**Siento que me tomase tanto tiempo redactar este capítulo, pero es que tengo demasiadas cosas entre manos… ¡Y NO HAY TIEMPO PARA TODO! QAQ**_

_**Espero que no haya parecido que no sabía qué escribir… (No sé si alguien se dio cuenta, pero hay una parte que redacté en otro capítulo y reusé en este XD).**_

_**Ha sido un placer volver a escribir para vosotros. ¡Nos vemos!**_

_***- En el capítulo 697 de One Piece, se aclara que Doflamingo se convirtió en Shichibukai hace diez años tras el Time Skip. **_


	6. Chapter 6

___El cálido aire de aquella isla hacía que su cabello, de color negro azabache, se levantase en el aire. _"Echo de menos mi melena roja..."_ murmuró mientras reía disimuladamente._

___— Por lo que he visto en Marineford— Shanks se paseó frente a ella, apoyando su brazo sobre la empuñadura de la espada—, eres bastante fuerte para ser solo una muchacha de 17 años. Dime, June, ¿a qué nivel quieres llegar?_

___— ¿Yo?— June esbozó una sonrisa—. Quiero... Quiero superar a mi padre. Quiero ser más fuerte que el hombre que te derrotó por primera vez._

___— ¿Huh? ¿Flint te contó de esa pelea?— Shanks soltó una carcajada—. Ya veo... Aunque puedo asegurarte que va a ser bastante complicado. Sobretodo por la manera en la que luchas._

___Shanks desenfundó su espada y se lanzó al ataque. La muchacha intentó detener el ataque con su espada, cayendo hacia atrás con la fuerza de la estocada. La espada que blandía cayó lejos de ella y la de Shanks se clavó a pocos centímetros de su cabeza._

___— Aunque eres lo suficientemente hábil con la espada y eres ágil, eres lenta y tu fuerza es muy baja. Tu Haki es imperfecto y tu ataque posee muchas aperturas. No tengo ni idea de tu control sobre las técnicas de tus ancestros, pero supongo que también serán muy malas. Si quieres, también podemos hablar de tu defensa, perfectamente contrarrestable. Eres muy débil en comparación a tu maestro._

___— ¿A mi maestro? ¿Qué maestro?_

___— Me refiero a Donquixote Doflamingo. Quizás seas capaz de contrarrestar su poder, pero en cuanto a fuerza y destreza te supera con creces._

___— Mi intención no es pelear contra él, y aun menos derrotarle._

_— Ilusa. Tu intención es recobrar tu libertad, ¿no? Para ello deberás enfrentarte a él, quieras o no. Y con tus habilidades no acabarás ganando. Nunca en la vida._

* * *

— Ya he dejado a los Shichibukai— se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea—. ¿Contento, Law-chan? Y yo que sólo quería beber contigo ahora que tienes la edad...

— Eso no sucederá, Doflamingo. ¿Quieres hablar con Caesar?

— No... Preferiría hablar con mi socia. Si todavía tiene la dignidad de permitirse llamarse así.

— Tampoco es que lo hubiese hecho alguna vez— la muchacha agarró el micrófono—. Un placer volver a hablar contigo, Doffy.

— ¿Qué pretendes, June? Creía que éramos amigos— el tono de Doflamingo era sarcástico, poniéndola de los nervios.

— Tanto tú como yo sabemos la verdad sobre eso. Nunca me caíste bien, pero no logro entender cuál era la razón por la que a mi padre sí.

— Fufufu... Así que al final Eliza te lo dijo... Realmente, él y yo fuimos un gran equipo, e incontables veces nos salvamos la vida mutuamente. Por supuesto, gracias a él obtuve ese puesto al que me habéis hecho renunciar... No se esperaba la puñalada en la espalda que le di. Y tu querido hermanito Tenshi no parece que le moleste mucho eso, sobretodo por lo mucho que le gusta ser el que ocupa el asiento que Law dejó vacío en la corte.

June dio un respingo al escuchar la carcajada que surgió al otro lado de la línea. Luffy arrancó el micrófono de las manos de la pelirroja, dispuesto a dejarle las cosas claras a aquel monstruo. Sin embargo, tal y como esperaban todos, acabó hechizado por las tretas del Ex-Shichibukai.

— Fufufu... Parece que os lo pasáis muy bien por ahí. Y en cuanto a ti, June, te quiero de vuelta mañana a las 6 en la Mansión de Dressrosa. Y si hace falta, te traeré a rastras. O puedo usar...

De repente, June cayó de espaldas, retorciéndose de dolor por el césped. Un aullido de dolor desgarró el silencio, destrozando los oídos de aquellos que la rodeaban. Cuando paró el dolor, su respiración y sus latidos iban tan acelerados que apenas veía con claridad.

— Todavía puedo sentir tu energía... Es tan fuerte que puedo controlarte sin preocupaciones desde cualquier sitio. Por cierto, gran trabajo el que hace tu hermano. Aunque podría haber elegido a gente mejor para una alianza.

— Kidd es idiota. Que haga lo que le dé la gana.

— ¿Huh? ¿Quién se refería a Kidd?— Law sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba por la presión—. Procura decirle a Tenshi, cuando vuelvas a verlo, que no intente traicionarme de nuevo o morirá de una manera muy muy muy muy dolorosa...

— ¡Maldita sea! Como le hagas algo, ¡te voy a...!

Law colgó y le asestó una bofetada a June. La muchacha intentó mantener el equilibrio. Su mente, aún algo turbia por el golpe anterior, no le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie y sus piernas amenazaban con tirarla al suelo. June le lanzó una mirada furtiva al chico de ojos ojerosos, a lo que él respondió agarrándola de su cabello, amarrado en una trenza.

— Ahórrate eso— su tono era despectivo y lleno de ira—. Soy yo quien debería odiarte ahora mismo. ¿¡Cómo demonios te has dejado llevar por ese idiota!? Y que encima no puedas contener tu energía y te puedadetectar de una manera tan sencilla es penoso. Creía que de verdad era un ser invencible, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que solo eres basura— se alejó unos pasos de ella—. Detesto a la actual tú. No eres más que un rastro de lo majestuosa que es tu especie.

— Para ya, Torao— le detuvo Nami—. Te estás pasando. No es más que una cría.

— Pero si ninguno de vosotros le deja las cosas claras, alguien debe hacerlo.

* * *

— No puede salir mal. Creo que sabrá por qué voy y no rechistará.

Law frunció el ceño, y final accedió con un suspiro. June sonrió levemente y la rodeó con sus brazos.

— Por favor, ve con cuidado... Sabes de qué es capaz Joker...

— Tranquila, sé lo que hago... ¿No vas a despedirte de...?

— No. Tan sólo intentaría detenerme. Además, no creo que sea bueno que sepa lo que pasará de ahora en adelante.

— Por cierto... Siento lo que te dije antes.

— No... Es verdad. He cambiado demasiado. No soy digna de ser llamada ángel. He derramado demasiada sangre ajena. Y no soy lo suficientemente fuerte...

— ¡Traffy!— le llamó Luffy, haciéndole estallar de nuevo.

June se apresuró a partir, dejando atrás el Sunny. El joven capitán se acercó a Law, que se mostraba molesto.

— ¡Por última vez! ¡No es Traffy, es...!

— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde se ha metido June?!

— Se acaba de ir. Ha ido a ver a su abuelo.

— ¿Su abuelo? ¿Sengoku? ¿El tipo de la cabra?

— Iluso. Él no. Va a ver a Eustass Genryouusai. El padre de Flint "El Loco".

* * *

Se escucharon unos pasos tras la puerta. El anciano se giró hacia ella, y su edecán apareció tras ella.

— Señor, la señorita Eustass he venido a verle.

— ¿Eliza? ¿Por qué ha venido?

— No, es Eustass June.

Genryouusai se puso en pie, dejando a un lado los papeles que tenía en su mano.

— June... ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó, confuso.

— ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi abuelo?— esbozó una sonrisa triste.

— Llevas dos años sin venir. Creía que ya no necesitabas tener que drenar tu poder.

June se dejó caer sobre el suelo, cubierto con un tatami de bambú. Genryouusai se sentó de nuevo frente a la mesa, volviendo su atención de nuevo al papeleo que se acumulaba.

— Las cosas han empeorado mucho. Ya no tengo la protección del abuelo, ni de Joker. Estoy sola en esto...

— Tienes a Law y a ese pirata del Sombrero de Paja, ¿no?

June se irguió súbitamente a medida que su abuelo soltaba una carcajada.

— Uno se entera de muchas cosas leyendo el periódico— el anciano le tendió el diario que había llegado aquella mañana, con las noticias sobre las alianzas, la dimisión de Doflamingo, entre muchas otras—. Aparece tu recompensa entre las de la banda del Sombrero de Paja. Además, no han parado de correr rumores de que durante estos dos años, tú Mugiwara habéis estado criando vuestro primer hijo.

— Los rumores son sólo rumores— un suspiro lleno de exasperación surgió de los labios de June—. Abuelo... ¿Qué podrías contarme de papá y Doflamingo?

— ¿Esos dos? ¡Mucho!— Genryouusai dejó de lado unos papeles y mandó a su asistente a acabar de sellarlos—. ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?

— Bueno... De eso hace ya muchísimos años. Incluso antes de que Roger fuese un pirata famoso...

* * *

_— ¡Eh, Vergo!— le llamó un muchacho pelirrojo de unos quince años mientras saltaba sobre él—. ¡Jajá, volviste a caer en mi trampa!_

_— Flint... Intento comer... Ya me he vuelto a manchar toda la cara por tu culpa..._

_— Pero... No tienes nada en la cara._

_— Ah, es verdad... Si ni siquiera estoy comiendo..._

_— Mira que eres despistado... Espero que mejores eso antes de que salgamos al mar— Flint agarró el catalejo y miró hacia el horizonte—. ¿Eh? Hay una nueva barca en el puerto..._

_Flint se levantó y Vergo soltó un ligero quejido al notar su cuello crujir. Junto a la entrada de la mansión, dos guardias se mantenían rígidos e inertes._

_Flint se acercó a la valla. Sorprendido, se cruzó con la mirada de un muchacho rubio, con los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol. Vestía con ropas desaliñadas y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de rasguños._

_— ¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué te crees que miras, niño mimado?— le espetó y Flint retrocedió unos pasos, algo cohibido—. Soy Doflamingo. Donquixote Doflamingo. No parecéis malos... ¿Quiénes sois?_

_Flint abrió la puerta y se colocó frente al rubio, examinando cada centímetro de su cuerpo._

_— Me llamo Eustass Flint y este es mi amigo Vergo— Flint sonrió anchamente—. ¿Puedo llamarte Doffy? Doflamingo es muy largo y difícil de recordar._

_— ¡Claro que no! ¡El nombre de un rey no puede ser mancillado de esa manera!_

_— ¿Rey? ¡Qué cosas dices!— Flint soltó una carcajada—. Te pareces a un chico que pasó por aquí. Decía que se llamaba Roger y que iba a ser el Rey de Los Piratas. ¡Todos los que venís de fuera sois unos soñadores! Venga, mejor nos vamos de aquí— echó una ojeada a los guardias—. Mi padre tiene un sexto sentido y muchos espías por aquí._

_Doflamingo le siguió, algo extrañado por las acciones del muchacho. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente de la mansión, le agarró del brazo, obligándole a voltearse hacia él._

_— Tú seguro que también tienes sueños. ¿Qué quieres hacer de ahora en adelante?_

_— Quiero navegar por los cinco mares. Ambos quisimos de que éramos niños— echó una mirada hacia Vergo y le sonrió ampliamente—. Pero..._

_—Pero no estaría bien aceptado que alguien como Genryouusai fuese padre de un pirata— Vergo interrumpió a Flint—. Mi trabajo es impedir que hagas idioteces. Roger te perturbó bastante con esas ideas tontas sobre el mar. Ninguno de nosotros tendrá nunca oportunidad de saber si era verdad lo que decía o no._

_— ¡Pues uníos tú y tu amigo a mi banda y lo sabremos! Fufufu... ¡Vamos a ser muy fuertes, conquistar todos los mares, conseguir todos los tesoros!_

_— ¡De acuerdo! Pero... ¿Cuántos somos?_

_— De momento... Tres._

_— Encontraremos más gente. ¡Seguro que hay gente dispuesta a pelear por nuestros sueños!_

* * *

— Más o menos, según lo que me contó tu madre, esa es la historia que le explicó tu padre— el anciano suspiró—. Supongo que si no hubiese decidido huir, nunca hubiese acabado de esa manera... Por lo que yo sé, Doflamingo y Flint permanecían en contacto mediante cartas. Después de que Flint se aliase con Roger, no volvieron a verse las caras y solo les quedaba el contacto por escrito. Supongo que así es como descubrió que os ocultábais en el South Blue y como consiguió que le ofreciesen el puesto de Shichibukai...

— Supongo que ya lo he encontrado...

— ¿El qué?

— El por qué mi padre se hizo amigo de ese monstruo.

* * *

— June, ni se te ocurra dar un paso sola. Esto es un problema de los dos.

— Lo siento, Law. Ya he llegado a Dressrosa. Estoy en las puertas de la ciudad...

La joven hizo click en un botón del Den Den Mushi, cortando la llamada y las palabras del muchacho. Saltó por encima de la valla, casi cayendo en el interior de la piscina.

— ¡Junie!— exclamó una de las muchachas que había en la piscina—. ¿Viniste a disculparte ante el jefe?

— Humm, ¡claro! Puedes interpretarlo así. Yo preferiría llamarlo _"dimisión"_.

June corrió al interior de la mansión, chocando con la espalda de alguien. Soltó un quejido, para más tarde gesticular una cara de asco.

— T-Trevor-sama... ¿Podría no acercárseme tanto?

— Joker sabía de tu llegada. Te esperaba en la sala de los tronos.

— Fufufu... ¿De veras está pensando que con esa pifia de plan puede derrotar a todo mi imperio?

—Tiene a Caesar, y tú sabes mejor que nadie que todo tu negocio requiere de su habilidad.

Doflamingo volvió la mirada hacia el Den Den Mushi. El timbre no había parado de sonar. Se acercó hacia él, pero June le detuvo.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?— le inquirió.

— No es por ninguna razón en concreto, pero preferiría que lo dejases sonar. Creo que la llamada no es para ti. Lo mejor sería que ahora escuchases mi petición— Doflamingo alzó una ceja, confuso—. No tengo intención de seguir trabajando para ti. Quiero que me liberes de esto.

Una intensa risotada resonó en el aire. June suspiró levemente, intentando relajarse y evitar cometer una tontería. El rubio, incrédulo se agachó para estar a la altura de la muchacha.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a permitir que te vayas? ¿Acaso crees que porque Law, tu querido _"ángel guardián"_, me esté plantando cara, voy a dejarte ir? Además, ya estás marcada.

Doflamingo extendió una mano hacia su camisa, levantándola y quedando estupefacto.

— Mi madre es lo suficientemente hábil como para eliminarla— June agarró la mano del hombre y la apartó de ella—. Ya sé que es una tontería, pero posiblemente Law ya ha deducido que me vine por esto... Y lo añada a la lista de condiciones.

El Shichibukai la agarró de la camisa, enfurecido.

— No me está gustando esto del juego de las negociaciones. Solo sois tres críos que os creéis especiales. Y tú no vas a fastidiarme el plan. Supongo que como tu abuelito Sengoku y yo hemos dimitido los dos, te has quedado sin protección.

— No lo llames mi _"abuelo"_.

Doflamingo esbozó una sonrisa. Era consciente de todas las partes del pasado de June, desde las partes malas hasta las más horribles.

— Que tu abuelo biológico abandonase a tu madre fue horrible para la pequeña Eliza, hasta que Sengoku decidió cuidar de ella. Pero, oh... El viejo no se esperaba que un hombre de treinta y tantos conquistase a la muchacha cuando apenas tenía... ¿Cuántos? ¿19?— Doflamingo sonrió—. Conozco su vida, la de tu padre... Y la tuya. ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? Te podrás ir, pero deberás permanecer en Dressrosa hasta el amanecer. Quiero que atraigas a tu capitán hasta aquí. Y si es capaz de demostrarme que es merecedor de ser quien te posea, te dejaré ir.

— De acuerdo...— June apretó los puños.

El viaje había largo y pesado. Su mente no paraba de barajar la idea de por qué estaba mal todo lo que estaba haciendo por su libertad: Luffy. ¿De verdad tenía que hacerlo? ¿No había otra alternativa?

"_Al parecer, no..."_ Pensó y suspiró.

Doflamingo se sentó sobre uno de los cuatro tronos vacíos.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido volver Dressrosa, tu hogar, tras tantos años?— el Shichibukai esbozó una siniestra sonrisa.

— Dressrosa NO es mi hogar. Además, no tenía ningunas ganas de volver a estar junto a esas guarras, o a tener a Trevor-sama pegado a mi cara.

— ¡Venga ya! No seas tan cruel con él...— miró el reloj—. Además... Él es mucho más puntual que tus amiguitos.

* * *

_**¡Hola de nuevo, mis queridísimos lectores! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un capítulo más de esta historia que, a pesar de que se suponía que no debía avanzar muy rápido por el estado de todo, ha ido mejor de lo esperado.**_

_**Me esperaba que mi imaginación decayese en picado estos días, en vez de hacer todo lo contrario. Había demasiados exámenes, deberes y otras locuras... D:**_

_**Bueno, ya sabéis, dejad reviews si queréis comentar algo. Procuraré responder a todos.**_

_**¡Nos vemos! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

June se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Suspiró mientras la cerraba tras ella la gran puerta de ébano. Sabía todo lo que ese hombre había perdido: su puesto, sus negocios, a ella... Todo por el idiota de Caesar y el SAD. Salió corriendo por el pasillo y chocó contra alguien en su camino, retrocediendo unos pasos.

— ¡June! Te estaba buscando— alzó la mirada, y los ojos rojizos de Tenshi se cruzaron con los suyos—. Tras la que montaste en Punk Hazard con todo el lío del jefe, Law y Mugiwara, mamá fue forzada a ser recluida de nuevo en Mariejoa. Tu abuelo tiene muy poca paciencia con ella— la muchacha no prestó atención a sus palabras, las cuales habían perdido su atención gracias a las cicatrices en los brazos de Tenshi—. Oh, esto... Tiene un precio la traición. Pero prefiero 100 latigazos que perder a mi hermana...

— Siento haberte metido en este lío...

Tenshi sacudió la cabeza y la acompañó a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y June permaneció estática frente a él.

— Dime, pequeña... ¿Qué te hizo venir aquí? Mamá me habló de tu anterior yo. ¿Confías en mí?— June asintió enérgicamente—. Bien... ¿Estás dispuesta a explicarme todo lo que no sé?

June asintió de nuevo mientras soltaba un suspiro. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a hablar.

* * *

Sacudió la cabeza a medida que el agua empapó su cabello. La esponja se deslizó por su pálida piel, retirando la suciedad y el barro.

— Has hecho un gran trabajo hoy— sonrió su madre mientras envolvía a la pequeña en la toalla—. Debe ser duro para ti, June. Todavía estás creciendo y que seas aún tan pequeña te complica las cosas. Pero tu padre quiere que estés bien protegida en el futuro.

— Tengo ocho años... Puedo con unos entrenamientos... Ni siquiera hacía falta que me bañaras...

Eliza suspiró, dejando caer la toalla. se dirigió hacia un armario y volvió con un vestido de seda blanco, adornado con una cinta entre sus manos. Ató su cabello en una colda de caballo y besó su frente.

— ¿Vas a volver al entrenamiento? Kidd y Shanti parecen estar pasándolo mal.

June miró por la ventana y se encogió de hombros. Salió al jardín y se sentó junto a su padre, quien había decidido toma un descanso, y observó a sus hermanos. Los movimientos que realizaba Kidd con las armas eran bruscos, pero intensos y podían desequilibrar con facilidad al oponente. Por el contrario, Shanti blandía la espada de una forma más grácil y sus ataques eran certeros, quizás no tan fuertes como los de Kidd, pero podían causar un grave daño en el lugar correcto.

Un estruendo se escuchó desde el pueblo, a poca distancia de su casa. June se acercó a la villa, donde un gran navío de la Marina había anclado. Una de las mujeres de la villa sacudió la cabeza, horrorizada. Notó algo tirando de su falda, y su piel se erizó al ver a la muchacha de ojos dorados a sus pies.

— ¡No debes estar aquí!— Le alertó—. Si alguien te ve, reconocerán enseguida que eres su hija. ¡Corre, escóndete!

— Pero señora Rayde...— protestó June—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Bet Rayde, ignorando sus palabras, llevó a June al interior de una casa. La pequeña observó a través de la puerta entreabierta.

— Soy el Vice-Almirante Sakazuki— anunció uno de los marines—. Venimos en busca de Eustass Flint por órdenes del Almirante de Flota.

— ¿Por qué debería estar ese canalla aquí? No somos más que un pueblo normal y corriente.

El marine vaciló unos instantes y suspiró. Los marines apartaron a los habitantes del pueblo a golpes y examinaron las viviendas una a una. Uno de los infantes abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se ocultaba June y la agarró del pie. Empezó a patalear y a gritar, en vano.

— Se parece mucho a él—murmuraron unos marines—. Sus ojos y su pelo son del mismo color.

— ¡Soltadme! ¡Señora Rayde ayúdeme!

Bet intentó convencer a los marines, pero ninguno dio su brazo a torcer. Se volteó a los hombres del pueblo, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a actúar. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué ayudarían a la familia de un pirata?

June fue arrastrada hasta la cima de la colina donde su casa había sido construida. Eliza chilló horrorizada cuando Sakazuki lanzó a la niña a sus pies.

— ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?— las palabras salieron escupidas de la boca de la mujer, mientras rodeaba a la muchacha entre sus brazos—. Aquí no eres bienvenido, Sakazuki.

— Así que es verdad que te casaste con un pirata— farfulló despectivamente—. Podrías haber optado por algo mejor, estúpida. ¿Dónde está?

Eliza vaciló unos instantes, pero finalmente se puso en pie y se encaró al marine. Sus brazos sontenían a June, quien tenía varias magulladuras en su rostro.

— No tienes derecho a estar aquí. Y no vive ningún pirata en esta casa.

— Cállate. No tengo por qué hacerte caso.

El coontralmirante se giró hacia los infantes y les hizo una seña. Agarraron a Eliza, inmovilizándola. Un silbido resonó y una flecha se clavó a los pies de uno de los marines.

— ¡Sakazuki! ¿Vienes de nuevo a perseguirme?— Flint esbozó una sonrisa y bajó el arco—. Siento no haber preparado té para ti.

— Deja las bromas, Flint. Sabes a qué he venido. Entrégate pacíficamente.

Flint arrojó las armas al suelo y un marine se acercó con unas esposas. Cuando el hombre se dispuso a colocarlas, los dos gemelos le atacaron, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

— ¡Shanti, Kidd! ¡Quietos!— les ordenó Fint, furioso—. ¿Queréis que empeoren las cosas? Dejadlo.

Flint recogió las esposas y se las colocó en sus propias muñecas, dejando perplejos a los marines. Sakazuki frunció el ceño y se volvió a sus soldados.

— Coged a la señorita Eliza y a los niños también. Son órdenes del almirante Sengoku.

June soltó un grito ahogado cuando notó su rostro envuelto en un pañuelo, mientras lentamente perdía la conciencia, quedando inmovilizada y a oscuras.

* * *

June se incorporó bruscamente cuando despertó. Miró alrededor. La colina, la casa, los marines... Habían desaparecido por completo. Suspiró y examinó la habitación. Era una sala de reuniones de pequeñas dimensiones que apenas tenía decoraciones. La habían colocado sobre un sillón de terciopelo granate que había resultado ser muy cómodo.

— ¿Tienes hambre, pequeña?— escuchó una voz tras ella. Un rostro cubierto con unas gafas de sol le dio la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa—. Parece que no estás feliz de encontrarte aquí.

El extraño le lanzó una manzana. June la examinó con atención.

— ¿Quién eres?— farfulló mientras dejaba la fruta sobre el sillón—. ¿Dónde está mi familia?

— Tus hermanos tuvieron que ser llevados a Cuidados Intensivos. Nunca debieron oponerse a la Marina...— esbozó una sonrisa siniestra—. Tu madre está con Sengoku y tu padre... Tu padre está de camino al patíbulo— June entornó los ojos, aterrada—. Oh, tranquila... No le ejecutarán hasta dentro de tres días. De momento está en Impel Down. ¿Te gustaría que te escoltase hasta allí?

— Seguramente eres consciente de que cometiste demasiados crímenes como para perdonar uno solo de ellos— Sengoku se sentó frente a la celda, observando el demacrado rostro de aquel que en su momento había sido "El Grande"—. Colaborar con Gold D. Roger, destrucción de varios navíos de la Marina... Y sin contar uno bastante importante.

— Sigues resentido por ello, ¿eh?

Sengoku frunció el ceño, molesto. Flint soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Has visto ya a tus nietos? Tienen pinta de que van a ser grandes guerreros en el futuro.

— Marines. Preferiría que fuesen marines.

— Esa no es decisión tuya, Sengoku— una voz sonó tras el Almirante de Flota—. Fufufu... cuánto tiempo sin verte, Flint.

— Aléjate de mi vista, maldito bastardo.

Doflamingo bajó la mirada a su lado derecho, donde alguien se escondía tras su pierna, tirando de su pantalón. Flint entornó los ojos cuando los orbes dorados de la pequeña le apuntaron. Sengoku suspiró, exasperado.

— ¿June?— murmuró Flint y se mordió el labio—. June, vete... No puedo dejar que veas a papá así...— la pelirroja se acercó a la celda, pero se detuvo cuando notó a Sengoku observándole—. Tranquila, no te hará daño. Él es Sengoku, tu abuelo.

— Deberías aprovechar lo que te queda de tiempo con tu padre— se limitó a decir el marine mientras abría la celda.

— Apenas me queda unos días de vida, June...— masculló el hombre, debilitado por el ayuno y el insomnio—. No estoy orgulloso de que veas a tu padre en este estado...

— ¿Por qué tienen que matarte? No has hecho nada malo...— la niña sollozó y abrazó al hombre.

Flint, cabizbajo, levantó la mirada hacia Sengoku que, a pesar de todas las fechorías y daños que había causado en su familia, tenía una mirada pacífica.

— Sengoku, me disculpo por todos el sufrimiento que te he podido causar con Eliza...— sonrió anchamente—. Supongo que ahora que he limpiado un poco mi conciencia, puedo morir.

Sengoku asintió. Los dos días siguientes fueron monótonos, pero horriblemente estresantes. June había vuelto al lado de su madre que, después de haberle reñido, la había acompañado a ver a sus hermanos. Había resistido horas y horas de incesante sufrimiento e impaciencia. No quería pensar en aquello, pero sabía que no podía ignorarlo: su padre iba a morir sí o sí.

Y el último día causó conmoción entre las gentes. La imagen de los tres hermanos frente a su padre, despidiéndose de él por última vez se retransmitieron por todo el mundo, en cada periódico y en cada isla de los 5 mares.

* * *

Y poco se recordaba de los meses siguientes: las brutales matanzas de piratas, la nueva recompensa que nunca debería haber surgido...

June no paró de observar la pequeña casa en la colina. Hacía un año que no se acercaba a ella. Era como un sueño hecho realidad el poder volver a tocar sus paredes cubiertas con papel de colores de su habitación. Y las puertas y ventanas seguían intactas, para su sorpresa.

— Tendría que visitar a la señora Rayde y agradecerle lo de esa vez...— se dijo y bajó al pueblo.

Las miradas recelosas de los pueblerinos la recibieron, confundiéndola. Los niños salían corriendo de su camino, aterrados. Sin hacer mucho caso a lo sucedido, se acercó a la pequeña tienda de la Bet Rayde, donde abalorios y joyería de todo tipo era distribuida. Apenas recordaba cuánto hacía que no se acercaba a saludar a su amiga.

— ¡Vete de aquí!— una voz le gritó incesantemente. Para su sorpresa, la hija menor de Bet, Irena, empezó a azotarle con una escoba.

— ¿P-Por qué?

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que le hicieron a mi madre por defenderte? ¡La obligaron a recibir una humillación pública mediante latigazos! Vete de este pueblo, ¡ya no eres bienvenida!

Las chocantes palabras de Irena la aterraron. Recordaba a la muchacha como una hermana mayor, quien le apreciaba y a quien ella quería; y sin embargo, la chica frente a ella sólo era un monstruo.

Sin comprender que debía hacer en ese momento, June se limitó a salir corriendo. Necesitaba huir, sin importar a dónde. Se metió en la casa de la colina y se escondió bajo las sábanas de su antigua cama. Empezó a sollozar hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente, apenas tenía ganas de moverse de allí. No quería pasar de nuevo por aquella humillación, y aún menos volver a ver a Irena.

— June, no puedes quedarte toda la mañana en la cama— la voz de un hombre la hizo abrir los ojos.

Y la misma visión que aquella vez, un hombre con gafas de sol, observándola indiscretamente.

— Tú eres...

— Oh, perdona. ¿Acaso se me olvidó mencionar mi nombre?— soltó una carcajada—. Soy Donquixote Doflamingo. Un Shichibukai, y quiero hacer un trato contigo.

* * *

— El trato era, por supuesto, protección a cambio de que trabajase para él. Pero apareció Luffy y las cosas se complicaron... Perdí su confianza...— Tenshi sonrió levemente y la agarró de la mano, tirando de ella hacia fuera—. ¿Q-Qué haces?

— ¿No está claro?

Un pitido ensordeció sus oídos. Una luz intensa la cegó momentáneamente y, cuando abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al encontrar una casa de pequeñas dimensiones, situada en la cima de una colina. Las puertas y ventanas seguían intactas y la viviends estaba en demasiado buen estado para llevar abandonada trece años.

Una melodía silbada provenía del interior de la casa. June siguió la melodía hasta la cocina, donde una señora de unos cincuenta años fregaba el suelo.

— Señora Rayde...— masculló June.

— ¡June! ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Respóndame primero...

Bet Rayde sonrió anchamente y levantó el plumero.

— Aguardaba a la vuelta de Eliza— dijo alegremente—. Me encantaría verla feliz. Debió pasarlo muy mal con la pérdida de Flint...

June se mordió el labio, pero aún así la surgieron unas lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué lo hace? ¡Destrocé su vida! La traicioné...

Bet la rodeó entre sus brazos mientras sonreía anchamente.

— Nunca me traicionaste... Y no podía dejar que el lugar en el que la niña a la que veía todas las mañanas feliz se crió fuese destrozado. Siempre vuelves aquí, viniste hace seis y hace doce años... No sabía cuándo volverías a venir. Pero todo debía estar perfecto para el regreso.

Sus manos, temblorosas, aferraron la camisa de Bet con fuerza. Empezó a sollozar y, mientras perdía las fuerzas, cayó al suelo, dormida.

— Oye, muchacho— le llamó Bet—. Va a ser un premio importante, ¿no? Han aparecido muchos luchadores tras ella.

— ¿Tras ella? Por supuesto. El premio va a ser "delicioso", como dice el jefe. ¿Qué hombre no lo querría?— Tenshi cogió a June en volandas y sonrió a la mujer—. Además, el ganador se lleva también una réplica de la Mera Mera no Mi.

* * *

_**Jajaja, ¿qué os ha parecido? El pasado de June... Siempre quise escribir algo complejo y con muchos detalles (como el nombre de Bet Rayde / Betrayed - traicionado/a en inglés).**_

_**Espero que os gustase este capítulo. ^^**_

_**¡Nos vemos! :D**_


End file.
